Super Despaired Destiny
by Shyjoker
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) For the sake of their friends location, even they play kill or killed game that was forgotten for 10 years. Magical and non-magical would played their trust and distrust. Lala and Mavis venture in the game. Four watchers are watching the game. Two clients in the game. One mastermind and lastly an outsider?
1. Prolouge

**PAM-PAM-PAAM~!**

**Miaw~, whoops! Sorry about that.., that shouldn't to be said. Okay, I've made a re-write~ *Getting throw by thrash* Hey! I understand that, really. But.., no change on da OCs! Also, few plot changed!**

**First 4 chapters will randomly introduces, but after the random 4 next one will be weekly updated. Days would be random but.., would be between Thursday and Friday or even between Saturday!**

**!~Happy Reading~!**

**Prologue :**

**The Cursed Deal**

* * *

><p>Four chairs are sitting on by four people each. From the very left of the side from the group, a young boy with mostly brown and slight of black color scheme, to his right a smaller and thin build little lad with very long silvery white hair that covers the back of the chair, besides him there was a taller young man with all black colors within him and lastly to the very corner of the right a young girl with her blonde hair tied into a perfect twin braids each side.<p>

In front of them there was a stage, a big one currently closed by a curtain. "_Ladies and gentlemen's, shall we proceed with our show?!_" cheered a childish voice, then the red curtain went side to side to reveal two chairs with a twins sitting on it.

On the left were a young girl with shoulder length black hair and the other one is a young man with a cowboy hat covering his upper face, currently the two is in slumber. "Huweh~! Isn't that..?" The brown boy childish points his finger to the stage.

"What the hell is this about?!" grunt the white haired one.

"_We talking about deal! A __beary__ great deal we talking about!_"

"Don't screw with me! I don't want her to get involved with some sh*tty play you're doing!" The black man exclaim and standing up.

"Calm down you perfectly idiots," The girl finally spoken out words. She makes a long sigh before proceed talking, "It's their absolute perfected decision not yours of all," She reminds them, the black male just groan in defeat and sit back to his place.

"_Now, now shall we enjoy the show?_"

"Yep! Play it! Play it!" The brown boy claps his hands while kicking his legs up and down.

"No way in hell," The white haired boy hissed.

"Scr*w you son of a b*tch from hell!" The black one just scowled.

"Language there perfected your nice spoken language please!" The girl slaps his head despite their height differences.

"_Now then shall we play?_"

The two people nodded in agreement and the other two reluctantly nodded.

Then the curtain closes and re-opens again, replaces by sign stands. A new feature on the stage not only the players replaced by the sign there were also a white line divide the stage into two sides. Each side had about sixteen sign stands with faces of few teenagers is shown.

"_Shall we play now?_"

"Yes!"

"Yeah..,"

"Right..,"

"Perfectly yes..!"

"_Blood party, trust or distrust now… We. Are. ON!_"

Claps are made by fakes and real's are echoes in the dark room as the sign are covered by a sheet and then a spotlight forms a picture of a numbers being counted down.

The four started to chanted. "3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

Then its shows a perspective side of a room with four people sleeping in a classroom. The movie director just cackled as the four watchers are watching what they see.

"_Game starts for you, Lala, Mavis, don't think about dying or destroys the game,_" Then suddenly a tittle appears on the screen.

**Prologue: Welcome to Blue Sea of Despairs**

**{Parte: 1}**

Then it disappears..

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ha! What did you guys think?!<strong>**

******Next one will be appear in 12 January so stay tunned! XD******

********Anyway, Shadowplayer360 please don't flick a rubber bullet again okay? -w-"********

**********DarkZexal sorry, I was to impatient for waiting next year so I thought random appearing chapters would be fine for you.**********

************Reviews with help not telling me what to do will be good thing for me, fav or follow would really loved. Anyway.., should I add another SYOC since I already prepare them but the same world and BEARY different time world.************

**************Two types of new SYOC already prepared.., though updates will be long than you since it was after Super Despaired Destiny or SDD finishes.**************

****************The first one it was perfectly after SDD events****************

******************The second one is the far future, bad future. Very bad indeed.******************

********************But if no one say a word or say don't do, okay fine. I get you, I'm agreeing with you all but don't insult me or even bullying!********************

**********************Alright! Next chapter would be appear in 12 January! See you next time! XD**********************

**********************P.S : I'm still HIATUS for now and coming back perfectly at April 2015!**********************


	2. Prologue Blue Side Part 1

**Quick update 2 days before deadline, sorry I did not expect to be Monday (my biggest enemy!) so I update today and next will be right since I checked the day! It was Thursday :D**

* * *

><p><strong>[Destination 00 : The Students (Blue)]<strong>

**{Proulogue : ****Welcome to Blue Sea of Despairs****}**

_Blue are calming colors_

_The sea had blue_

_The sky is blue_

_Blue can be mean for happiness.._

_Still a human face can be turn into **blue** right..?_

* * *

><p>[NO POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?]<p>

"Urgh..! Where am I?" A young boy says as he scanned the area around him. He was awakening in some sort a classroom. With the light didn't turn on, and was rather spotless and blurry dark. "Okay.., this is weird," He muttered under his breath. "**Oh, so you're awake too I could see,**" Startled the boy quickly turn his head to looked the figure whoever voiced his words.

"**I'm over here,**" In a swift his eyes are targeted to a young male wearing some sort of coat sitting on a chair staring at him as if he was waiting for him to wake up. "Err.., who are you?" He asked. "_Hey, hey~! Don't forget about us!_" A young cheery voice called upon him.

"H-huh?!" His eyes now targeted to a small girl with a creepy smile, her dark green eyes are seen through by her frameless glasses. Right now, he can see what's in the darkness. He looked for the light switch ignoring the question flying to him.

Slightly uncomfortable with the strange wicked like girl, he then question on her previous statement. "What do you mean by **us**?" He question curiously. "**She talked about me I guess~**" Another cheery voice but a male. Surprise he saw a smaller figure, but not small as the girl. Cannot keep his balances correctly he nearly drop himself if were not the help of the tables.

"_You two please just stop it!_" Then suddenly the lights were on and all were seen. It was unknown who turn on the power but everyone was too busy wanting to know each other. Though the classroom almost pretty average like other schools, having a yellow wall and dark brown wood ornaments though not like he even cared.

"_Oh, so the last guy was actually a hot cowboy? Can see why the cowboy like hat for,_" The un-lucky boy just stared one by one to the students.

"Well, its truly rude that I didn't answer your question about myself, so I tell you then," A black haired boy with the lab coat. "My name is Soren Nura, as you can know me.., I'm a doctor," He then stand up and gave his hand to the young cowboy offering his help for him.

**[Soren Nura (17)| Height : 173cm [5'8] |SDT: Doctor]**

Soren was rather short than him, unknown which exact number of height he is. But the young cowboy just predicts he was under 180 cm (5'11), and he was sure about since he was about 188cm (6'2). Soren had short hair with his left eyes covered by his left bangs, dark blue eyes matching well by the blue lapis lazuli necklace he wears, he was skinny and white like the boy, but he was slightly muscular or had a healthy build than Soren and slightly tanned. Soren clothing is perfectly what doctors usually wears, black long sleeved shirt, baggy jeans, black sneakers and of course a white lab coat. The lad almost did not notice that Soren was wearing pairs of black gloves.

"Anyway, your names," Soren demand.

"…, Mavis, Mavis Munesanzun the Gunman..," The boy says, slight in a low voice.

**[Mavis Munesanzun (17)| Height 188 cm [6'2] |SDT : Gunman]**

Mavis had a black long hair probably about bob length, slightly sharp on the tips of his hair, his bangs divide into three, one is the right, second is middle over his bridge nose and the third one left. Having the same white skin as Soren but he was slightly tanned probably due to his activity under the sunlight allot or maybe it was natural, his eyes are silver colored almost like steel but lighter. His fashion sense are mostly had the western cowboy feel, having the brown cowboy hat, black plaid scarf, grey cowboy vest, brown leather fingerless glove and cowboy boots with color match his normal clothing just white polo shirt and blue jeans but he had a silver moon necklace with a clock. Mavis felt heavy on his right wrist ever since he woke up, he just went pale noticing a white armlet.

Everyone just cringe hearing that making Mavis bent his head, unrealizes he talent was mean something dangerous. "Something wrong?" He ask.

"No, nothing.., heheh..," Keana chuckles. "_Don't tell me that this guy didn't realizes that gunman is something like terrorist attacks or robber or something else that was dangerous to contact with?_" The girl thought slightly funny thinking about it, then again it means he WAS between dangerous and not so dangerous after all. Probably?

(AN : Gunman synonyms as armed robber, gangster, terrorist, sniper, gun fighter, assassin, murderer and etc. See google translate I'm shock to see this, literally.)

"Is that so, Mavis.., that's.., a pretty name..," Soren compliments awkwardly he wanted to change the topic, unwanting to describe the gunman meaning. The two then hear a cackled it was the third boy the one had a tear drop tattoo under his right eye. "Mavis? Isn't that a girl's name?" He laughs along with the girl.

"Yeah.., I kinda notice that in the past," Mavis replied slightly annoyed. "It was my **late** mother named me," He glares at the couple sharply. Silence just be made by the cowboy, "Oh.., sorry,"

"Well, just forget that topic and let's get on with our names shall we?" The girl giggles sending in chills on the girly name boy backbone. "Stop with the giggling Keana, just because you're a stalker that doesn't mean you have to frequently giggles..," Soren scolds to the said girl.

"Aw~, no fun for me though! Oh, welly well! At least I'm in a harem though! Tehee~" Mavis looked around to be found, just three boys and one girl. "_But what's a harem?_" He thought confusedly. "What's a harem?" Mavis honestly asks, getting few laughs from the unknown boy and Keana.

"Hahaha! Oh, my God! He doesn't know harem!" The boy point out.

"Yeah, what a sore loser he is!" From Keana, slightly annoyed he pulled his gun out. The two of them still laughing, "Oh, what are you gonna do? Shoot me?" The boy taunt, it was a joke of course but NOBODY expects the lad will literally shoot him. "Of course," Mavis replied flatly and targets the boy.

"Eh, wait what now-"

***BANG!***

Surprised Keana let a cry as Soren panicked ran to the boy's aid, his body slumply dropped to the floor as he fall from the table he sat on. Soren first the one who's snap at Mavis, ""What are you thinking Mavi-"

"AAARGH! My forehead like ow!" The boy cried loud as he can. Holding his stinging forehead, a scoffing Mavis just makes a round throwing with his gun. "Be lucky my bullets were all from green peas and rubber," He explains flatly not guilty of what he did to the boy. "I see..," Soren ponders then get an idea.

"Are you telling us the last time before you used on people are real?" Soren curiously ask.

"To be correct Soren, it's not the first or second time I shoot people with real bullets," The three just cringe at Mavis statement. "Though to say the truth that was two years ago, I used to shoot out real bullets to people's head, allot, even my peers got involved..," He sighed.

"Wow, that's one hell of a story..!" The victim unknowing trying to give a compliment or a sarcasm actually though, but Mavis never cared and just ignore it like a wind. "Thank you, I even got so many~ complains from my _leader_," Mavis honestly replied to the boy. "_This person shouldn't be the type you should mess up so easily!_" The three made a mental note for their safety.

"Anyway, let's forget the old times" Keana start her speech, "It was just minutes!" Soren reminds he was thinking that Keana was over dramatic about times (or himself was the one being a little..?). "Yeah, yeah whatever my name is Keana Von Stiefvalter! The Ultra cute Stalker tehee~" She start her creepy side.

**[Name : Keana Von Stiefvalter (16)| Height : 167 cm [5'6] |SDT : Stalker]**

"Err, what again?" Mavis didn't get the girl's name correctly. "Its Keana Von Stiefvalter! The Ultra cute Stalker! Call me Keana for short cutie~" Keana stand closer to Mavis.

Keana may be called cute and beautiful like she says though, what's making her creepy was just her eyes and talent. She almost look like a bookworm with her frameless glasses, he straight brown hair with curls at the end and about her waist slightly poking Mavis, her skin was tannish, maybe because her activity as a stalker, her slim body covered over her red polo shirt and a black sleeveless sweater, short jeans with black boots.

"Narcissist girl," The tattooed boy grunted rolling his eyes. "Hey, don' wan'na hear those from a scrawny thief like you Yuudai!" Keana pulled her tongue and pulled her middle finger. The two quiet boys just watch the verbal fight between the two.

"…?" Mavis suddenly move from his stand and open a slid door, looking to his left and right. "Huh, how did you..!?" Soren surprise to see the door open. "What? Isn't this kind of weird? We just trying bugde that open but nothing but you just-"

"AAAAACK!" Keana screams as she point towards to door, three males surprised and see. A hideous clown with many bloody stains, some are dripping as it was fresh as new. Sharp sharky yellow teeth like a carnivore beast, black and yellow sharp squinted and round eyes. Panting to make a fog of deep cold breath as it was holding a bloody axe.

"LOOK OUT!" Yuudai yelled.

"No need for that!" Mavis avoid the swinging axe that was destroyed the marble floor, as if what a cookie crumbles by an empty hand.

"Holy sh*t! That thing destroyed the floor like nothing like it was an old wood!" Keana panics. "Dramatic, I think we should run now..," Soren says as he move from his post. Mavis jump back from the clown, it did not stop him from shooting the monster neither the devil letting him rest.

Mavis can't help but to avoid to his left and right, he nearly slip because wasn't cautions about his steps. Mavis can't help but uses his gun like a blade, swinging around with it. He barely shoots the clown because the quick attacks and the unready him. But slightly he was able to shoots him wisely, though it hits the blades than the attacker.

"The non-stop clashing noise are colliding as if the world keeps hitting at each other..," Keana making a poet(?). "Nice and weird word of choosing Stiefvalter," Soren glances at the brunette. "Wow, you seems fluently says her name so easily," Yuudai admire Soren's saying Keana surnames with no fail.

"**Gyahahahaha~!**" The clown did not laughing very loudly, like a demon that just released from hell. Mavis keep shooting at it, to get it attention to him and only because, he was the armed person. "Mavis come one!" Yuudai cried. "You guys can go ahead of me! I'll deal with this f*cker!" Mavis keeps shooting, he changes his bullets to the real ones though, slightly unlucky since it was just about 3 left.

"Sh*t!" He grumbled mentally slaps himself oh, why did he not prepare it!? Well, before he was in the class the puppeteer asking him to gives his box of bullets. Bot that he think it through it more for it, so. You get the thing.

For the last second before the clown coming at him, he target it carefully perfectly uncare the cries for his life. "_Where my power when I need them!? Oh right that f*cking dealer took it away since it was cheating!_" He angrily thought, he can't make any flashback, because currently trying to survive from the monster.

Mavis finally got cornered and his chances would be 30% percent to shot him dead and escapes from it alive or die trying. "_Not now, not now..,_" He thoughts before the attacker starts to swing it axe to him. Close his eye and takes a deep breath. "_Calm mind and heart..,_" Time became slower around him.

With the needed timing he shoot right between the clown eyes as the clown itself almost slicing Mavis to half. Panting and slimly drop to the floor, heavily tired from moving his gun allot and avoiding few attacks. "Man! That was intense!" Yuudai applauds.

"No time for that Katashi, he almost died because of us!" Soren scolds the rude demeanor boy. "Whoopsie, sorry for being soo useless~ dad," Yuudai sarcastically says. Mavis couldn't careless about the moron, doctor and the stalker. He only cares, "_Where are we exactly? This isn't Destiny at all, in fact is a whole different place! I know Destiny had something wacky and crazy but I never remember about those clowns! Wait, then again it looked familiar.., where did I last see it?_"

"Hey Mavis," A hand pat his back, slightly surprise it was Yuudai. "Anyway, I didn't the fabulous time to introduce myself right? Yuudai Katashi SDT Thief!" He posed with a wink.

**[Name : Yuudai Katashi (16)| Height : 169 cm [5'6] | SDT : Thief]**

Short brown hair slightly messy (maybe because the havoc earlier?), his beige skin tone and slender build making him rather attractive for the girls, not only his body over his right cheek there was a tear drop tattoo under his hazel eyes. Grey light coat, black tank top, baggy blue jeans and black work boots add more effects for the girls. His accessories are silver chains on neck and a watch with chains.

Mavis liked to admit something, he was somewhat remind him someone back in the old days before he got himself involved in this wretched situation. "Anyway, the two got something to say?"

"You mean me? I just wanted to say that the boys are hot~, and also I wonder if many girls will be _jelly_ at me being in a harem?!" Keana chuckles, Mavis takes reminiscence in the past. He quiet remember the traitor of his school.

"Well, I hope the headmaster will explain to us something," Soren suddenly says. "About what..?" Mavis curiously asks.

"Did you take a school sign in form that was send to your computer?" Soren ask the three. Mavis slightly gulped, in his life. The doctor he ever met was rather a dangerous person, that person slightly the same as Soren but the only difference is was, he always doubt people. He would get far enough on checking the pulse to knew they were lying or not.

"Well, when I was getting few missions I got something like that being all talented and all, like the late Hopes Peak," Yuudai explain.

"Yeah, same here when I was sending my love letter to my target," Three boys are staring at her, make an annoyed look and felt sorry for her target, whoever it was. "What?" Keana snaps.

"Mine.., erm.., I'm..," Mavis nearly couldn't say a word. "I think it was the same as you guys though..," He lost words for explaining. "Well, that's that I got here to get away from my old life," Soren explain.

"Your old life? Something wrongs with it?"

"…, Nothing..,"

"Anyway since the three of us are total strangers, I think we should get out from here whatever we are!" Yuudai announce.

"Oi, is more like the four of us there, amigo?!" Keana corrected.

"No, I think it was six of us," said a glasses boy wearing a gakuran right behind the said girl.

"Oh, why th-THANKYOUOUOUOUOUOUUU?!" Keana shrieked for surprise for the sudden boy appearance.

He wasn't alone since right behind him there was a young girl pretty healthy as she looks pretty determines she also had a light blue hair. ".., Hello..," The boy casually raise his hand and waving at the group. "Makoto! Shiori! Found another group yet!?" A girl with black-navy blue hairs flowing from her head came in to the class.

"Hey, you air-head girl don't leave me behind!" A burgundy young boy angrily yelled.

"Zip it freak!" The rude girl spits.

"I'm not a freak you stupid normal girl!"

"What did you say?! Stupid!? ME!?"

"Stop! Get in order!" Mavis yelled slightly dizzy hearing the two bickering. "Shut up!" They snap scaring Mavis in the process. "Haruna! Kohaku!" scolds the light haired blue girl.

"Yicks, sorry about that..," The one called Haruna apologizes.

"Hmph!" While Kohaku just scoffed at the scolding.

"Anyway, sorry about that I'm Shiori Akushima the Super Destined Talented Goldsmith and this is Makoto Kawamura the Super Destined Talented Judoka," Shiori introduced herself and the gakuran boy.

**[Name : Shiori Akushima (17)| Height : 166cm [5'6] |SDT : Goldsmith]**

Shiori had long sky blue hair about her waist, she had small twin tail on her head and long side bangs on her front, she had olive skin tone and healthy build for a girl. Her eyes green like emeralds. Brown reddish gingham check pattern school jumper with black double buttons over a white shirt, the shirt had a balloon like sleeve, black rectangle tie, grey tights and pale brown belted shoes.

**[Name : Makoto Kawamura (17)| Height : 176 cm [5'10] |SDT : Judoka]**

**(AN : Judoka means Judo Practitioner)**

Makoto had a cropped hair in dark brown colored tone same thing with his eyes, his body looked average and slightly tanned. Black gakuran uniform jacket and pants, white shirt and black shoes. He also wears a frameless glasses on his dark eyes.

"I'm Haruna Takahashi, Soccer Player that's all you need to know me about," Haruna scoots out from the group. "So sorry about her," Shiori bowed.

**[Name : Haruna Takahashi (16)| Height : 156 cm [5'2 |SDT : Soccer Player]**

**(AN : Does anyone still remember her? I do! ;D She may a good Icon for all OCs)**

Haruna can be called cute and beautiful with her looks and body. Her straight navy blue hair with black streaks about her waist, her straight bangs are tucked with her black bobby clips, peach pink colored skin with a healthy to slim body figure and silver eyes. Her clothing pretty casual such as soft grey colored short sleeved shirt with the top button were open over her black tank top, dark blue shorts, a jersey jacket tied on her waist and black sneakers. Her only accessory is a silver ring with a black and white soccer ball.

The last one from the second group is very scientist like looks since he was wearing the same lab coat as Soren did. "You damn jerk, say your name!" Haruna ordered the taller lad.

"Heh, like I would say my name to you all," He says skeptically.

"W-why you..!" Haruna growled like a hungry lion.

Shiori calms the fire down with her cool and calming aura, "Now, now Kohaku please just say your name," Shiori pleads.

"Fine, since you forced on me!" Kohaku huffed. "I'm Kohaku Tsukuda a Scientist that's all I could say,"

**[Name : Kohaku Tsukuda (15)|Height : 163 cm [5'4]|SDT : Scientist]**

Kohaku had a short hair with side swept and burgundy hair color, beige skin color and dark chocolate eyes. He plainly wears a white lab coat over his blue T-shirt, khaki pants and black shoes.

In the group Mavis realizes, from all the people the shortest of all was Haruna the hot headed girl and himself as the tallest one. "_I see.., what's make people really short is anger problem,_" He mentally notes. Hotheads are short.

"What are you lookin' at?" Haruna glared her silver eyes to Mavis pure silver eyes.

"Anyway, nice to meet you all~" Yuudai calm the situation and grab Shiori hands. "Especially you mademoiselle," He cupped the goldsmiths hand making her blush.

"Hey, lover boy don't forget us!" Keana clicked her fingers.

"Yeah right, do it yourself!"

"Yicks, talking about being a gentleman..,"

"Wasn't because your last name even more hard to say?" Mavis questioned the stalker. "Yeah, quit it Mavis yours the same," Keana barked back.

"But not so much as your's would be Keana," Yuudai retorted back, defending Mavis though he was insulting the girl.

Keana rolled her eyes ignoring the thief. "Anyway, I'm Keana Von Stiefvalter SDT Stalker~, give me your address kid," She leaned to Kohaku and the Scientist make a disgust look. "Oh, that so insulting," Keana pouted back away from him.

".., I'm Mavis Munesanzun SDT Gunman," Mavis introduces himself emotionless as always.

"I'm Soren Nura a Doctor," Soren follows. "Nice a doctor, we shouldn't worry much about pain and death," Haruna cheered while Soren just slightly make his mouth like a straight line.

"_I may help you but at the same time I can't,_" Soren thought bitterly. "_If you mean by literally death I don't I would much of the help..,_"

"Well, to meet you all! I hope we can get out from here," Shiori gleams. "Yeah, no kidding I really want out from this mad house," Haruna grunted looking her back nervously worrying about _something_.

"Let me guess, you guys also got chased by a weapon wielding clown?" Soren guess the problem.

"Strike the goal, ya know it right!" Haruna applauds in sarcams.

"This situation slightly reminds a certain game," Makoto suddenly make a topic.

"What game?" Mavis curiously asks.

"Well, the game was about few high school students make some ritual and they end up in a school where they were all died one by one, it was called corpse party, almost like our current situation so maybe one of us-"

"STOP! Stop, stop, stop and STOP! Are you f*cking insane!? Telling us that kind of story?!" Haruna snaps.

"H-hey calm down now..," Shiori tried to cool the angry soccer player.

"How could I calm down?! I mean this glassed idiot just make some scary story and you expect me to calm down?!" Haruna blames Makoto.

"It wasn't mine it's a game, I able to complete with my kouhai," Makoto defends himself. "Though it was bad end we get..,"

"Be quiet you!"

Mavis decides to walk alone from the group, "_They were all too noisy,_" He thought. Mavis knew he can't walk alone since there is a murder on the loose.

".., Mavis!" Soren yells for the cowboy and the one who is being called glance at the caller. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Mavis replied bluntly.

"Where are you going?" Soren question the Gunman.

".., Exit?" Mavis answers unsure.

"Be serious in this situation, we can't lose our guard here," Soren scolds the taller boy.

"…?" Mavis suddenly hears something, footsteps. "Did you hear something Soren?" Mavis asks the doctor. "Hear what.., oh, wait..,"

Both remain silent to listen closely at the faint sound;

_Step.., step_

_Step…, step_

_Step.., step_

It was about two people walking together, is it belong to the clown? No, Mavis pretty sure the psychopath murder would do something alone. "Get the others, here, I brought two of these," Mavis gave his one of his gun to Soren. "Tell the others I will be back, don't separate at each other," Mavis commands.

".., I'll try..," Soren answers. "_Probably..,_" He bitterly thought proved he bit his lower lip.

Mavis then sneakily follows the sound, he leave Soren in care of the others. "Ren.., you found something?" A voice called Mavis can predict it was belong to a male. "Y-yeah, there's no sign about the psychopath," replied a girl it was soft spoken not to mention rather sick.

"Well, whatever.., hey where's the other guy?" Mavis eyes went wide, only one to met the other one?! He was sure there was about two people walking in the dark. Suddenly, a hand grab him un-guard Mavis kick the attacker foot.

"Ouw!" The grabber yelled in pain.

"Huh? J-Jun is something happen to you!?" The girl cries, she's wearing a white sun hat.

"And who is he?" The boy question about Mavis, he had a zip up black hoodie.

"Oh look another cutey," A girl who looked like a piano flirts, Mavis thought Keana was there but he was mistaken.

"Haha.., anyway I think there were more of us," The attacker letting go of Mavis, to the gunman surprise. He was pretty tall, almost though to Mavis comparison.

"Anyway, are you the same as us?" The young man questions Mavis, pretty calm and full of confidence but in a positive way.

".., Same as what?" Mavis questioned back.

"Being a student and chased around by some psychopathic clown? Oh, right! I'm Jun Wakahisa an Adventurer," He introduces himself.

**[Jun Wakahisa (18)|Height : 183cm [6'0] |SDT : Adventurer]**

Jun had a dark blonde hair with the bangs the swept back except for the right part, short spiky, the bottom of the hair had black colorings, healthy and tanned body build and lastly bright blue eyes represent his cheery sides. He wears black suit, the white shirt with the collar pop out and rolled sleeve, untied red tie, black pants, blue colored belt with chains and black combat boots. He also had two piercings on the top left ear.

"Nice to meet.., you," Mavis felt slightly awkward and confused instead of nervous, "I'm Mavis Munesanzun," he introduces himself.

"Mavis? That's kinda neet!" Jun hit the lad back.

"Yeah..," Mavis slightly grumble rubbing his pained back.

"Do you have a lover now?" The piano girl suddenly leans to Mavis, much to the said boy surprises. "Lover.., um, yeah I had one?" Mavis answers, unsure but his face was lightly pink, he threw his face away from the others to hide it.

The girl looks disappointed by the statement and action, "Oh, well I still had some other cute guys anyway," She pouted. "Um.., sorry..?" Mavis slightly felt uneasy with the girl. He can't choose which was worse, Keana or her?

"Oh, how rude of me I'm Melody Nagisa the Pianist you should've heard me," She smiles.

**[Melody Nagisa (18)|Height : 175cm [5'9] |SDT : Pianist]**

Milky white skin tone is usually how Mavis know it was the most white he could know for most, her hair had black and white color scheme and decorative like a piano pattern. She looks more slender with black and white striped dress that flows to the ankles like streams, her sapphire blue eyes, and naturally long lashes making her like a diamond with rocks. Black heels are heard by the time she walks, and heart shaped earrings starts to move allot.

"I'm Ren Isaya a Dancer," Ren introduces herself kindly. Mavis felt he was with his late mother just now, though she wasn't here anymore. This is the cruel reality.

**[Ren Isaya (16)| Height : 176cm [5'10] |SDT : Dancer]**

Short brown hair and green eyes is part form the dancer heads looks. Light green dress that reachs her feet, white flats and a white sunhat.

".., it's Isao Kimura..," the last one introduces himself in a low voice, if the place was in riot Mavis doubtfully that he could hear him. "You don't have to know my talent,"

**[Isao Kimura (18)| Height : 188cm [6'2]| SDT : ?]**

Lime green eyes with short black hair, his skin tone was pale but the pale wasn't white as normal but rather sickish. He wears a plain white t-shirt, jeans and a black zip up hoodie.

"Why you can't say your talent?" Mavis wonders but Isao ignore him. Jun pat the boy shoulders, "Don't take it into the heart we talked him out for it but he's still stubborn so we left that topic out to avoid fights," Jun explains.

".., I see," Mavis looked down. ".., right, the others are waiting for me," Mavis walked away from the third group. "H-hey wait!" Isao cried reminds the cowboy is walking away too quick almost leaving the third group on lost. Because Mavis walking was too quick something Jun had to hold him back. Mavis looked surprise that the group was in the hallway aswell.

He was hoping somebody would notice him and the new group. But he didn't expect;

"Mavis, there you are and another new group is here," Kohaku scans the new people. Mavis thought Kohaku was slightly an anti-social type.

"Yo! I'm Yuudai Katashi the Thief!" Yuudai pushed the scientist to the side causing him to fall and grabs Ren hands. "U-um, hello I'm Ren Isaya a Dancer,"

"Anyway back off Yuudai give a lady some privacy," Keana pulled the collar part from Yuudai's neck making him all blue.

"Hey, get yourself into with the other ones!" Haruna ordered.

"_Oh, found another group already?_" Mavis thought and he was right, the last final group was another harem. Though it was rather peaceful like within the group unlike his.

Mavis stares at a golden brown girl, she looks like a rabbit who in lost inside a group of cats. "_Starts from her won't hurt me a bit,_" Mavis thought and walked over to her.

"U-um, hello there I-I Izu-zumi Ak-akami-mine a mathema-tican," She stutters making Mavis guilty about his choice.

**[Izumi Akamine (16)| Height : 163 cm [5'4]| SDT : Mathematican]**

Her messy fluffy caramel brown hair are poking out slightly under her silver and red colored wireless headphones, her silver jack which had an omega symbol on the front pocket on her left in black and a black colored sigma hugely drawn behind her back. Another black sigma symbol over her white tank top underneath the jacket, she also wears brown shorts, silver knee socks and red sneakers.

"Isao! There you are, I was looking all over for you!" A similar trait as Isao ran and hugs the real Isao. "Thanks for the concern and you're embarrassing us by hugging me like now," Isao sarcastically pat the male back.

"Yeesh, even I was worried for you!" The male pouted. He was similar as Isao but he had many difference from him, he was slightly tan and had healthy build than Isao who looked sick. He also had brown hair while Isao had black and his clothing perfectly the opposite looked than Isao who looked casual he looked had a serious aura wearing an all black suit with white shirt and black converse.

"Hey, you should introduce yourself there," Shiori reminds the cheery version of Isao.

"Whoops! Right, I'm Daisuke Kimura a Lawyer and the older twin 'oh so cute' my younger bro, Isao!" He patted the younger male back.

**[Daisuke Kimura (18)| Height : 188cm [6'2]| SDT : Lawyer]**

"Ouch, stop Dai..," Isao hissed and his older brother replied with a defensing pose.

"Heheh, everyone became my easy targets like this," A girl suddenly barge in between the twins. "Hey! Chizuru don't ruin the mood!" Daisuke yelled.

"What mood?" Isao wonders.

"Brotherly love mood duh~!" Daisuke then messes his little brother hairs. "Morelike h*m*s!" She barks.

"Hey!" Daisuke retorted huffed his cheeks childishly.

"Anyway, I'm Chizuru Kazehaya an Assasin! XD" Everyone distance themselves from the smaller girls, well smallest to be exact even shorter than Haruna did. "_So an idiot can make growth a problem too huh?_" Mavis creates new theory. Idiots cannot be tall.

"It's nice to meet you all of you (targeted) people, lol!" She makes a peace pose and a wink.

**[Chizuru Kazehaya (15)| Height : 152 cm [5'0] |SDT : Assassin]**

Chizuru had small and petite build despite her talent as an assassin, but it may look useful for disguise as an innocent citizens. Her long black waist length hair are flown wherever she's walking making her even more shorter, her black eyes reveal it was darkest purple gem, her fair skin decorated with freckles on them, faces and arms of course.

"Last girl your turn~" Chizuru claps and point to a crimson hair colored girl. She looked emotionless over anything that happens around her. Her bandages covers her left eyes almost half of her face, she mostly like a crimson rose.

Her high ponytail that involves her bangs tied up behind her, "I'm.., Chinia Shrianu.., a General," She introduces herself in a low voice, luckily everyone was quiet or else nobody would hear her clear.

**[Chinia Shrianu (16)| Height : 180cm [5'11] |SDT : General]**

Like crimson rose on a desert, Chinia had crimson red hair in high ponytails that the tip reachs her shoulders she had matching eyes but unknown if the left would be the same since it was covered by bandages. Her tannish slender body covered by red coloring clothing's (not all but mostly yeah), sleeveless blood coat that reach her knees at the back, turtleneck long sleeved with tee, blue jeans and red combat boots. She had red knitted gloves to warm her hands.

"_Oh.., so a quiet type's usually grows big, huh?_" Mavis noted. Quiet people are tallest (and he was proud for it).

"Anyway, since we were all knew each other shouldn't we try get find some exit?" Jun suggest. "Agree, with Jun-kun!" Melody cheered.

"So should we follow the blue lights?" Kohaku questions the adventurer.

"Yeah we- what? What did you mean..?" Jun dumbfounded staring at a blue light shaped of arrows, all made into a path. "Should we?" Mavis ask pointing the lights, he doesn't know what to do.

"Nothing else we had some leads, but it couldn't hurt to try with..," Soren shrugged.

"_**Gyahahaha~!**_" A familiar laugh are heard far to the groups back. The talented became nervously looked to their back and found…

The clown is running to their direction with it's axe.

"K-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The Izumi and Ren screams.

"RUN!" Haruna ordered as she runs fast as she can. "Why?" Mavis asked bluntly despite the sittuation was rather crazy and deadly.

"Are you an idiot?!" Kohaku snaps. "No," Mavis answers and Kohaku felt like an idiot himself for asking it.

Everyone running as they following the direction of the light, they were all arrive in a room with a huge black hole painting to a wall. The room was large enough to fit in 20 people, though that wasn't important now.

"Where's the exit!?" Haruna shrieked hitting the wall helplessly. "Try the black hole it might help, probably," Soren says.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"Well hurry, we can't hold him off!" Jun yells as he and Mavis block the door so the clown can't get in through.

"F*cking hell, why did we have to get over something like this it's not like we did something terrible right?!" Haruna still yelling, it wasn't tired her to scream and yelling around in the room.

"Be quiet and just looking!" Isao snaps.

"G-guys Soren g-got a point I-I found s-ssomething that.., mm-might help us out," Izumi says when she was looking around on the black hole painting.

"What is it!?" Keana eagerly to know what Izumi get a hold of hoping it was an exit for their freedom.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"I-I don't know but it looked like a calculator though..," Izumi explain.

"Well, that's a dump..," Haruna growled.

"Well, it's not like you did find something right?" Kohaku skeptically says.

"Be quiet you idiot,"

"Hey, you guys should consider about the two of us here?" Jun reminds the duo looking warry but Mavis was rather casual about this, no, he was thinking in his own world probably just got bored enough to make him leave the reality.

"W-well um.., I-I think it w-was a p-pp-puzzle..," Izumi blurted it out.

"But how do we get it to work?" Shiori wonders about it.

"Kick it?" Yuudai jokingly said.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"NO," Everyone in the room quickly replied the thief flatly (saves for Chinia who just stays quiet). "I was just joking sheesh," Yuudai shrugged.

"Well, did you try to press it on it?" Chizuru question the mathematician and the said girl just shakes her head.

"Well, let's try it," Makoto press on of the number randomly.

"_PIP! PIP! PIP! You just played the number guest game,_"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

"A freaking quiz game?! Get the f*cking real here!" Haruna started to feel frustrated.

"Leave it to Miss. Izumi~, since she was all smarty pants on maths!" Chizuru intimately point at the said girl.

"B-but I'm..!" Before anymore chance to talk the calculators starts it first questions. "_First question, what is 18-6+4= ?_"

"16?" Izumi answers but it didn't reply.

"_You have 10 second to answers before it self-destruct,_"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Almost everyone in the room yells the same word (save it for Chinia who stays quiet again).

_"10"_

_"9"_

_"8"_

_"7"_

_"6"_

_"5"_

"Hey! This machine counting WAY to quick!" Chizuru protest.

_"4"_

_"3"_

_"2"_

_"1"_

"Press the button!" Kohaku yells. _"Ze-"_

Izumi did what she told, "_Correct, next question what is 100x7-5+9x6= ?_"

"749," Izumi quickly pressed the exact mentioned numbers before giving the machine chance to count down again.

"That was quick," Yuudai admire.

"Yeah, nice Izumi," Haruna joined.

"_Correct, and congratulations you finished the mini quizzes!_"

"That's it!?" Haruna jaw dropped thinking it would be many.

"Well, I think its better just two question though since the boys can't hold the monster any longer..," Melody point to two tall young man's.

"Thanks for saying it..," Jun sighed then both him and Mavis realizes (after being shakes by Jun because suddenly sleeping) that there were no banging sound from the outside. "Guess he's gone already," Jun confidently declares, but not for long.

**BOOOM!**

Both Mavis and Jun are flying over to the group and hits them all, it was reveal that the clown give up to use physical attacks the way he chooses the explosion should do the trick. Much to all displeasure (obviously) but Mavis just makes a mental thumbs up for the clown.

Everyone went pale, some are screaming and some are prepare for the worst outcome…

.

.

.

Nothing, nothing came to them. Staring, it was just staring at them what all the clown do just sitting and staring at them. Unlike before it was chasing them with their weapon on.

"What did you think it was doing?" Ren wonders.

"Don't know but suddenly I felt something big going to happen..," Daisuke answers.

_It did_

Right after he said those words, a huge black hole gulps the all and all just scream as they fall to the abyss. The clown just chuckles and sigh.., "**I didn't say hello properly to them,**" It says in dissapointed and regret.

_**To be continue..**_

* * *

><p>"That's all?" The brown boy pouted, feeling he was getting short story. "Be quiet you dimwit, there'll be more of it!" The white boy snaps.<p>

"Didn't you hear Mavis thought? Anger can be making people perfectly short like you," The girl wittily snorts.

"Shut up Alviss!" The white boy shouted.

"Temper, temper heheh," The black male just snickers at the younger boy, enjoying his angry looks on his face. "Nice with that face Clear," He chuckled.

"Stupid Crow just tide your stupid dirty beak will you?" Suddenly Clear changes into a cute tone and aura.

"Urgh, right you are a _talented_ copy-cat..," Crow groan, regretted that he insult the small one.

**[Clear ? (?)| Height : 168cm [5'6]| SHSL : Copy-cat]**

Clear face are unknown completely due the room darkness, but he had long silvery white hair about his ankles, white milky skin clothing is white turtleneck shirt with rainbow colored belts on his hips, his jeans in cargo pants model have many pockets, his feet with cold by the marble floor only protected by linen bandages middle of his foot. His also had black wrist band on both hands with cat symbol in rainbow colored and lastly a black necklace with shape of a cat head on his chest with his name carved on it.

"Tehee~, Crow onii-chan! Can you kill yourself now?" He wonders with an innocent smile. Crow just make a vomiting motion look and pose.

"Blegh, I can't eat a thing after seeing your cute mode!"

"Cats and crow are perfectly _upbeat_ with each other aren't they?" Alviss rolled her eyes.

"Super High School Level Crow is in your service anytime though," Crow snorted.

**[Crow ? (?)| Height : 177cm [5'9] |SHSL : Crow]**

Crow mostly had many black colored features like his tittle says, though even his sclera was black and his pupil is red as blood. His long swept back hair was over his ears while his skin was pale like a corpse. His black coat had many black and belt features even almost cover his chin, black pants, boot and gloves are his pure black as crow. Like his tittle would be.

"Hey! Hey! Here's come the second part! Its Lala turns now!" The brown boy shrieked. Another scene of a classroom is seen with another batch of student is sleeping. Waiting to be awaken.

Another chuckle made by the movie director, "_Bloody red turns, how will they pass through this one? Magic users they all I presume?_"

**Prologue: Leaking Red Blood**

**{Parte: 1}**

"Why parte one again, shouldn't be two?" The brown boy questioned.

"Because it was a perfectly different world pace," The blonde girl answers.

"Oh..,"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia :<strong>

**I added something to the OC's without the Authors permission. Sorry.**

**Well, I did mention about change of story plot and also the battle play is will be in a humor bonus.**

**Also I've changed Mavis height chart, from 194cm [6'5] inches to 188cm [6'2] inches.**

**I finally memorized Keana last name after a whole year! Literally.**

**Author Notes :**

**Anyway, I hope you all like my re-writes. I really don't want to hear grammar problems if you can't help to fix it. I was very terrible at grammars sorry!**

**Anyway, a new character will be appearing in the Red Side only and you know why? Is a secret! XD**

**Since if I explain it, it would be DESPAIRing spoiler givers?**

**Rightful owners of the OCs =**

**[Shadowplayer360]** Soren Nura

**[Jelly Rice Doughnut] **Kohaku Tsukuda

**[Mugipyon]** Makoto Kawamura

**[Shiranai Atsune]** Haruna Takahashi

**[fandomhospitalizedpatient]** Izumi Akamine and Keana Von Stiefvalter

**[Dreaded Prinny]** Shiori Akushima

**[DarkRubySparks]** Melody Nagisa and Chinia Shrianu

**[Burakkuhoku]** Yuudai Katashi

**[SuperHighSchoolLevel Eater] **Ren Isaya

**[Nessie71]** Chizuru Kazehaya

**[Sen'ninriki] **Jun Wakahisa

**[Ayama-chan (Now ooINACTIVE-ACCOUNToo)] **Daisuke and Isao Kimura

**[Shyjoker]** Mavis Munesanzun

Nothing changes on da OC like I promised~, well, if I did that will be cruel of me right? It feels like I just dumping those precious OC for nothing! Of course recycle it will be my forte! Anyway, next chapter will be at 26 Ferbuary! Tunning in!

Anyway, does anyone feel interest with my second SYOC I had another one and still needs them! I already had perfectly planned on the plot all I need was just, the OCs filled in and of course I will be a good judge not probably take them in my decission and not randomly accepts them!

Anyway it was filled in very little so I hope I can get full of them~!

_**Next, chapter at 8 Ferbuary!**_

**(Replies~)**

**The OC Maker : I reply you in P.M!**

**DarkZexal : I was too exicted that I forgot my real life!**

_**Thanks for supporting me!**_


	3. Prologue Red Side Part 1

**I'm updating at the right time didn't I? Right I told you in chapter 2 didn't I? :D**

**I'm a d*ck I notice my impatience part of my life, so I change way earlier than you expected (which I did too)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Destination 00 : The Students (Blue)]<strong>

**{Prologue : Leaking Red Blood}**

_Red is a hunger effectings_

_When a sunset sets it was vermillion_

_On Hollywood the carpet was red_

_Red can be powerful like_

_Obviously like blood, purely **red** right?_

* * *

><p>[LALA POV | LOCATION : ROOFTOP | TIME : 06.17 AM]<p>

_"So we have to make that killing game happen?" I inquire childishly with tilting my head to my left, that person chuckled to hear my statement. All I have to do is hold back my anger, "Are you pulling us here?" I glances my eyes to Mavis who seems pretty displeased by this deal of wager._

_A peculiar Island that nobody can see or knew somehow been discovered by peculiar people as well, Despairs. The attackers mostly attacks the school more than any place, it was a great and amazing havoc. Literally, but the Island residence didn't notice the big thing because.., how to say this?_

_Destiny already famous for having so many mental problem students but not in the literal way but more like.., the trouble making way. Heheh, I was famous as Pierrot or Evil Joker and Mavis was nicknamed as Silver Bullet or Troublesome Cop despite his cowboy appearance. Oh, right there is his personal job from young I think I can agreeing with it._

_"Well, the two of you pretty need that information hold of for the sake of your friends," They say playing with the silver spoon that used for their tea. Currently we are sitting on a rooftop and not just any rooftop (you know something like.., schools or personal garden? We were doing under a pergola), it was one of our cousins and we are having a tea. To be exact Mavis had orange juice and I'm bitter (with slight of sweet) hot chocolate, our dealer is the only one who's having a tea._

_We know this person well, from our childhood days. This person was making my family suffering allot. Albeit why both me and Mavis 'slightly' hate him, allot._

_"Don't give me that look you two," They remind us. "It's no use to hide that angry smile of yours Lala, I already knew you after your dear mother birth you, but let's forget that and get into business,"_

_"Why we have to drag some people to killings?" Mavis shot a question._

_"It's. A. Secret." They played._

_"Well, no use on that Maviey," I pat my older brother back in sympathy._

_Our dealer takes a sip from his tea. "Well, I use Destiny Form to called those people here and-"_

_"What stop right there! You taking some strangers as our peers..?!" Mavis snaps._

_"Yes? Why did you have a problem?"_

_"Yes we both had," Mavis include me in, which I actually WAS agreeing with my brother. But sadly I ignore him, accepting the deal. The gambling deal;_

_"Accept," I say._

_"Yes we are not going to…, huh, WHAT!?" Mavis stares me deeply that I felt I was being targeted by a beast. "Lala I thought we talked about this-"_

_"You mean right now? We didn't talk with each other the past days and hours," He make a dead pan look._

_"Yes, I thought the two of us will find them by OUR own, if the wager was too heavy to carry on,"_

_"Both wager and our search IS heavy Maviey! If we found them they probably dead now..!"_

_"Know this better Lala, we drag innocents or we do it, by our **own**,"_

_"Talkative, talkative aren't you over there Mavis?" The dealer sneers. "So unlike you, is it because of me or was it you precious butterfly or bestie?"_

_"Be quiet."_

_"Haha, well did you guys have a choice? If I your little cousin here I think it would be cheating and besides," Clearing their throat that person continues. "Is it a deal or not?"_

_Sound pretty forced as if in hurry. "Had something to do?" I ask._

_"Yes, go to the toilet, I drink too much," Well, much to the seriousness about this situation._

_Hearing this Mavis sigh in relieved, "Well, we can still talk this more-"_

_Then the two of us went blank. Literally._

_[Sleeping drug damage, asleep for 3 hours 13 minutes]_

_Well, so much for more talking and negotiate…_

* * *

><p>[? POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?]<p>

"Aarghh…," grunting in pain which God probably testing me like usual or maybe some at a time that I should wonder where I am. Really, I really don't know where I am and it was pretty dark. I move around moved around my arm and hands to feel something. It was a wall, a rather narrow wall that stands at both my side.

Man, I wish I had a light or something not that I had the angel lights or blessing to help me out from this problem. Slightly forced and lazily I walked forward (obviously still touching these two walls but what I'm thinking this anyway? I'm no narrator!), man, how I hate this darkness. Really, why in the world I was here again?

"Ow!" My head, what's with the sudden headache? Unbelievable is the devil playing with me? I barely remember anything about what happen before I.., hey, is this me or the wall are getting narrow and narrower?

Wait..

…

…

…

IT IS! THE WALL IS GETTING NARROWER! What in the name of God is this!? How should get from this.., whatever where I am. I hope Father is helping me right now. Well, like always I still believe in Him but I wonder I still can pray for him in this darkness? I hope I wasn't done anything, like yeah right.

Huh, something hugging me. Cold as ice, I can't see a thing but whatever it is.., I don't think is worth to run from since it does nothing to me. But whatever, though it rather weird almost like being hug by a bushes. I mean it.

"Keep walking..," It slurred like a snake and judging it voice.., which I had no clue which this thing gender support. Is it the Adam clan or Eve's?

"Keep walking…" It said again, I don't know to trust or not. But.., no hard thing to accept this thing told me. So I kept moving forward. Do I have any more choice? If you were in my shoes you should get me, oh, why am I talking to myself in my head?

I don't what it's taking me too where and why but I think I could trust it.

* * *

><p>[NO POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?]<p>

It was starting, the second screen to shows. A girl the very **special** girl in the show is the first to awake, stretching for her muscles to loosen up. Her golden eyes targeted to the high corner of the room, which it was presume it was a class in many purple colorings. The room that was before dark just shines with the brightest light.

In that very corner that nobody would careless to take a peek there was an eyeball, a flying eyeball with bat wings. She was waving at it before she hide it when she heard a groan, it was from a tall young man. He probably taller than Mavis did though, his unruly hair was about his shoulder reminding the girl about a man who was been grown up in a forest with gorillas as family. #T*rzan, lol!

"Ow.., where am I?" He wondered then he yawned and blinked widely, checking himself. He then growled angrily, "Where's the f*cking hell my stuff's gone too?" He scowled in a dark tone, hearing this, the first wake up resident just watching him.

"Yeow…, my head what just happen?" This time the tallest girl upon the group stands from a sit, she looked around shaking her head left-right once spinning to scanning the room and note there were four people in the room.

"…, augh..," The last one is a boy; he was groaning for pain and rubbing his eyes like a little child.

"Hello people how are you and how do you do?" The first girl questioned the recent waken people with a cheerful smiles of hers. A snarl from the boy can be heard pretty upset from the tone; "Bad and extremely and going to kill whoever stole my camera's..! Oh, wait..," Suddenly he rummages the table that he sit under it.

"No, no, I found it.., just one from those stuffs..," He sighs between relieved and annoyed growl. "But there's a note that my stuff is safe and put in somewhere for a while, the f*ck I don't want to know more but I better need my babies!"

"Hey, at least you had one right? Better than nothing," The tallest girl retorted, scoffing at the boy.

"Uhm…, how do you.., do?" The last boy answering the late call from the girl slightly awkward and stiff from his throat, mostly likely he was nervous or somewhat disadvantage in social.

"I'm Lala Munesanzun! The Acrobat!" She introduces herself with a wide smile.

**[Lala Munesanzun (16)|Height : 168 cm [5'6] |SDT : Acrobat]**

Her black bob length hair slightly tidy with her white headband, her milky white skin tone almost like paper because of the light, her gold eyes are the only color scheme on herself but her bracelets and her right star earing with a small clock attached to it could be counted. Plain black shirt, white miniskirt, black tight pants and black mini boots also her gloves.

"Woah an acrobat~!" the tallest girl amused while swinging her legs up and down like a see-saw, she respond; "I'm Jyko Takashi the Mangaka you guys must know my work as in Misfortunes of Sally!" She beamed.

**[Jyko Takashi (17)| Height : 201cm [6'7] |SDT : Mangaka]**

Black silky hair in a medium bob, with bright hazel eyes also slightly tanned skin tone. On her head there was a very pale pink beret. Her clothing is simple and casual like pale pink sundress and white flats.

"Sorry, can't say my freaking my name since my stuff is gone like this but can tell you this, call me Al," The jungle boy snarled after that. "That's rude!" Jyko pout.

"I'm p*ss*ng about my items Mangaka, I'm p*ss*ng out,"

"Well, I think your stuff is safe since I'm an esper!" Lala cheered and this caught Al interest.

"Really? You can tell?" the taller boy skeptically ask while rolled his eyes.

"Yep! Yep! Let me get it on..!" Lala massage her forehead and concentrates.

"Um..," The last boy seems pretty awkward with the situation.

"Aha! Faint traces from the thief I can tell, whoever they are or what is their gender is not our concern but the thief left from this world!" Lala declares.

"This world what are you talking about?" Al getting confused by the acrobat words, which he was understand most of her words. Jyko on the other hand; "Are you saying we were someplace in a another word?!"

"World, not word Jyko," Lala corrected and the said girl just knocked her head out lightly.

"We were somewhere in another world!?"

"No need to rephrase those, and clear it girl! Be quick!" Al ordered.

"Well, how should I say this? We are somewhere in a building but, just one floor and the outside was.., dark like galaxy.., Maybe what Jyko says, we are somewhere in a world but not ours," Lala explain then Al give her a glare that says 'Then my stuffs?'. "Err.., also the thief that stole your camera my vision says.., they are under us, but not literal way but.., augh! It's hard to explain it!"

"Okay, you are confusing us!" Al snapped.

"Hey, don't be like that! Is the camera broken or something?" Jyko ask more details.

"Hm.., nope I think all those mentioned stuffs are safe I think the thief didn't interest on breaking or something..," Lala answered.

Al just sigh in relived but he prayed that his booty won't get sold and having an affair with the new owner.

"Well, thanks anyway.., sorry for my misbehavior I'm Aiolos Kuang the super destined talented Photographer, oh, also for short and easier to be called by you ladies call me Al," He smiles like a host.

**[Aiolos Kuang (17)| Height : 185cm [6'1]| SDT : Photographer]**

He seems pretty uncared about his light brown and about to the shoulders of his, pretty messy and curly, though he does look charming by his sky blue eyes and wavy nose, he looked pretty muscular (well probably athletic,) with his olive skin tone. His fashion sense was crappy or casual with his black elbow length t-shirt that has a picture of a flash camera on the bottom half and above it bold words saying "The Happy Flasher", blue-grey cameo shorts and black big toed shoes. His hand pretty well played under his green fingerless gloves.

"Wow! Can you take me a picture after we get out from this kind of room?!" Jyko sounded excited for Al's new work.

"Heheh, I can do it now you see?" Al said when he positioned the camera on his hand to get Jyko on, the last boy just quieted and felt he was an outcast by the people, but took long enough when he gets his light stage on.

The classroom door was pierced by some sort think black needles and destroyed surprising everyone in the room. Dark as night or hell, faceless and long arms with long thick nails as fingers, its body was covered by the same color black and it was wriggling.

A shadow, a monster shadow to be exact a human shadow shaped monster.

"What in the name of.." Al was the first get the attack from the unknown creature, but if weren't for Lala's knife. Her own personal acrobat knifes screeched the creature fingers like swords. Lala eyes was strange, it was a glee. A glee for a special battle between her and the shadow, Jyko cried and Al run from his position but he takes a slight of picture of the battle.

Lala takes a deep breath. "Ready..,"

The shadow is moving in a quick swift to Lala. "..set,"

The claws prepared to slash the monochrome girl body. "..go~!" It started.

Lala grab a single knife and holding it like wanted to straight attacks, from left to right, up and down, uppercut and a quick long kick. Lala throwed three knifes to the shadow but getting through from the body and in high speed it was already on Lala's back.

Lala smirked at this event, she done a backward kick and the shadow getting to her back and this time the shadow able get stabbed plus a perfect face punch. It fly across the room right the corner of it.

"Nyehe!" Lala grabs many knifes as she throw them one to another or more than that in high speed. The shadow unweaning the same mistake again fend itself with the claws many sound the metal-steel clashing sounds are ringing in the room.

Jyko scream and Aiolos photos and the unknown boy.., gone.

The shadows claws transform much to Lala surprises and hissing in pain right on her eyes, the said shadow rage an attack to Lala but failed. Due the last boy interference with a loud and hard hit of a table much to everyone surprise.

**KRAK!**

"Now!" He cries.

Lala do what he says and charged to the shadow finishing it by four stabs right on the brain. Ending it lives as the shadow fades and disappears to the air no more disturbing the teenagers.

"Wow..," Aiolos finishes taking the pictures though, he really uncared about the real ones he concentrates on the pictures he gets. "Perfect like usual," He chuckled.

"Wow, encore! Encore!" Jyko claps.

Lala just bowed like she done a performance and the nameless boy just followed her. Lala glanced at him, he had a unique white cat hoodie. Orange ears and tails, though the ears was mostly caught the attention, right had holes like Swiss cheese and the other one had three rings of piercings.

"_Rockers brand?_" Lala thought secondly about the clothing until the mentioned boy is; "I'm the Super Destined Flightier, Wings,"

**[Wings (17?)| Height : 170cm [5'7] |SDT : Flightier]**

Wings had long white hair messy and dull with cider colors on the tips of the ends, his skin was light brown and he had iris colored eyes. His light yellow hoodie he still put on his head had two strange orange ears left was had a piercings and the right had few holes like Swiss cheese, his zipper wasn't fully zip up that he showed his sleeveless button up shirt blue and red tartan pattern, his jeans was slight ripped and his shoes was casually white slip on.

"Flightier? Wings?" Both Jyko and Aiolos didn't catch up what he says.

"That's what I'm sign up as, since.., I can fly..," Wings answered the two confusion slightly awkward.

"Oh, the Highschool form? Yeah I think I sign up as that, though I really don't get why we are all here and still I still remember that after I pressed enter I already here," Jyko suddenly explain her past story.

"You too? Here am I, I was on my house and my own room do some school selections to get transfer from my old one and I found about this school had student who uses special powers," Aiolos respond.

"Same here! Same here! I was at my house and felt sooo sleepy and drowsy and faiiiiints~ but all I knew now I was in this very room!" Lala voice tone became childish and very high pitched this surprise the people who listen to her.

"Lala why are you suddenly..?" Wings somewhat lost at words, barely unknown what to speak next to the acrobat.

"Yey! Yeay~!" Lala spun around on her toes and Aiolos taking few snaps from her. "Shall we get more moving?" She declares and ran to the broken door leaving the others alone. There is a main problem, there is two people who never in combat and one had slight. Wanted or not, they ran to follow the runaway girl and only to hear her grunts and yelling's.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's the creepy slender-man again!" The sound was belongs to a girl, pretty childish no, almost like a child voice who sounded freak out.

"Morelike the slender-woman! It's a girl and it's a human!" respond a boy who was also freaked out and shocked. "_Guess there were others, then again the form did mention about 16 of us here,_" Aiolos thought remembering. Also he noted that the hallway was rather foggy and dark, but the darkness had lights in it. Almost like in a horror game. (AN : Irony I was thinking about Heavenly Host School but meh,)

"Yousa! I'm no slender man or woman!" This one is definitely belongs to Lala who sound tad annoyed.

"Eh, is there something wrong?" A boy innocently asks about the recent situation, this one rather slow to notice something.

"Momoka! Karin! Please c-calm down!" Another girls voice sound panicked itself, and it was more panic than the early two.

"It's Momoko!" Momoka-, Momoko yells.

"It's Kaede! Not Karin!" Kar-, Kaede the same.

"Eh, we had new friends now?" Jyko changes her sights to every face she saw.

"Say cheese!" Aiolos takes one pictures one to another new face.

"Aaack! Not my face! Please not the face!" The one called as Momoko screeched for the light.

"P-paparazzi!?" Kaede mistook Aiolos as a paparazzi (though it was slightly the same thing right?).

"Huh?" The boy still spaced out and looked around him, it was noisy he noted that part.

"Eeek!" The last girl was shrieked.

"Hey!" Jyko yelled as she got in the frame again from Aiolos. "Whoops, wrong one," He says as he deleted the mistake he just made.

"Rude! Stupid! Pervert! T*rz*n!" Momoko chanted.

"Was that supposed to be a curse or some witty insults?" Aiolos sneers.

"Eh, who are you guys?" Kaede notices the new peoples.

"It's Jyko callm Miss. JY-co!" Jyko declares.

"JY-co?! I'm a huge fan of yours!" Momoko respond.

"Really!?"

"No, just kidding!"

"Kaede Nakamura the high sky recent Actor nice too meet you!" Aiolos noted the shy boy with a moose doll in his arms.

"Um.., have we met?" The said boy wondered.

"Yeah, photo section you probably wouldn't remember that time,"

Wings just stay silent to dumbfounded about the situation, before was danger and now it was rather a messy chaos.

"BE QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Lala finally snaps, she felt she didn't get any spotlight for this kind of time (seriously?). Everyone just stay in silence after hearing Lala orders. "Okay, one to two!" Lala starts her words by a general tone. "Line up!"

"Li-line what?!" Aiolos stutters still shock from the ultrasonic screech (not really though it was just pretty loud).

"You heard me! Line up! And introduces yourself one by one, it was head buzzing you know!" Lala answered in her childish tone.

"Oh, right before was rather noisy since we were all chit-chat allot without thinking but I think we should do it properly," Kaede says honestly.

"Okay, I'm Momoko Kinoshita the Dezainaa~!" Momoko spun around. "Yoroshiku nee~!"

**[Momoko Kinoshita (15)| Height : 150cm [4'11]|SDT : Designer]**

Ebony black twin-tails with straight bangs the length was about mid-back, her face was egg shaped with white pinkish skin and her eye was dark brown. Her body was pretty childlike, small, skinny and flat Lala couldn't blame anybody if they mistook her as a child. Her pink baby-doll dress making her look like a child wearing a sundress, her matching chest length cape over it with a red ribbon tied on the chest, she also wears white shocks and black mary janes (for school uses).

"Wait, you're a highschooler? I thought you were a kid who got lost," Wings comment and Momoko puffed her cheeks. "Bakaaa! There's no an elementary kid would get kidnap and put in a highschool grounds!" Momoko respond to Wings statement with a tongue out.

"Haha! You even shorter than I do..!" Jyko says realizes the (extreme) height differences between the two. Aiolos make a face that was going to say; 'Aren't comparing the heights with the wrong person here?'

"Hey! I don't want to hear that from a giant! At least with my small body I can pay childs fees! It's cheaper!" Everyone who heard this just sweatdropped to her (except for Wings, Lala and the last boy), "So you've been lying to some people allot?" Kaede ask with his moose doll.

"Yep, why? Jealous with my small and thin body..?" Momoko grinned.

"Jealous my foot, why we proud so much about paying child's fare I mean it IS cheaper but still..," Aiolos don't know what to comment on.

"Why jealous on that? I think having bigger is better," Jyko comment and Momoko rolled her eyes and muttered something; "Tall snobs,"

"Hey, Raiko your turn!" Momoko nudges the smaller boy shoulders, making him awake. "What where..?" He seems to be realizes the whole situation again, dumbfounded.

"Introduces yourself!" Jyko ordered.

"Huh? Okay.., hello there I'm Raiko Omura the Puperteer nice to meet you all,"

**[Raiko Omura (17)| Height : 140cm [4'7] |SDT : Puppeteer]**

He looked pretty innocent and sleepy like sometimes with his messy brown hair, thought he looked almost like a magician or other puppeteers like his talent should. Large dark blue cloak that covers his body, under it he wears white dress shirt, black pants and black shoes. On his right shoulders there was a wooden plain puppet resting.

Well that was plain and normal but it is a good thing right?

"Moose boy! You!" Jyko points her finger to the shy boy who seems surprised.

"M-me?" Kaede ask for clarification.

"Who else had the moose doll?"

"Right.., sorry, I was n-nervous and all.., and um..," He takes a deep breath. "I'm Kaede, the Actor," He introduces himself steadily.

"Morelike the recent new leaf actor for few months," Aiolos sneered.

**[Kaede Nakamura (15)| Height : 165cm [5'5] |SDT : Actor]**

His grey eyes meekly blinked at every people he saw, with his black short hair with side swept bangs he nearly looked like a girl at the first glances. Teal sweatshirt and blue short almost making him looked childish, with his white knee socks and black shoes. A moose stuffed animal was loyal on his arms.

"Kimiko.., it-it's your turn now..," Kaede glance to the taller girl who seems playing with her glasses. "Oh, huh? You g-guys done already I-I mean?" Her voice was stuttering state like but her words was played fluently, more like she was shock, no, no it was electrocuted.

"I'm Kimiko Tsukud-da! The electrician I can controls atom and electrics and stuff connected,"

**[Kimiko Tsukuda (15)| Height : 165cm [5'5] |SDT : Electrician]**

Black bow that hold her side bangs of her thigh length burgundy hair, brown glasses used for her sight problem chocolate eyes, though her fair skin was smooth with her plain and casual clothing such as gray shirt under unbutton maroon sweater jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"That's your powers.., might useful for my camera," Aiolos said bluntly, confusing Kimiko.

"You still THINKING your stuffs? Think our lifes here stupid!" Jyko snaps.

"Hey.., where's Lala?" Wings finally spoke his words after a while. Everyone just notice that the acrobat was not near them anymore. She was gone like magic. Poof!

* * *

><p>[? POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?]<p>

"Destroy the wall," It told me and I was like 'yeah, I will' and..

**_BRAK! CRACK!_**

"Eh?" I was surprise, this wasn't supposed to happen or maybe it was? Dude, I'm falling and I'm falling from a wall. A wooden rickety wall, that aged for who'll knows and termites problem and, "God save me," I smiled flatly and prayed.

It felt kinda great the wind from the fall, the voice didn't say anything and I notice it was still at the wall, I can see it. A humanoid like shadow, glaring at me with pure white eyes with no pupils and okay, I wasn't narrating a horror story and that was slightly creepy like ghost but like I would go to scare to that thing. I never fear of anything as long I still believed God graces.

"Ouf!" I can't help but grunt after someone's arms catches me. "Are you alright?" The stranger ask and it was male, I glance to the suppose hole and it was gone. Like I didn't punch it through earlier, the stranger drops me and letting my *ss hit the floor and OW.

"Who are you?" He asks while I'm standing on my foot and rubbing my butt to lessen the pain. "Well, I'm going to say it later rude guy," I sneer, he didn't liked me right after I said those, his black eyes glared at mine, which is the same as his.

Okay, now this is weird. Why explaining his eyes and mine? Whatever...

"Weirdo," He walked away and his glare calms down right away. Did I found an ally who had slight of similarity? If do, thanks. "Follow me," He ordered.

"Follow you to where?" I ask childishly.

"Just do it," He quicken his pace, I slightly annoyed to follow the stranger. I mean the guy was rude, give me a break here! Yeah, like I care about that.

I keep following him to the gym, which I was surprised it was at the second floor. This is Japan right? Usually is at normal grounds or separated from the school, well, I can say this place is a gym since it looked like ones I've seen in shows. Cartoon shows to be exact, heheh..

But this is kinda weird, hey, where's that guy-

**BWACK!**

* * *

><p>[NO POV | LOCATION : SCHOOL | TIME : ?]<p>

Lala was neither on sighted; everyone was worried, panicking and space out (okay, the last one was just Raiko only) though except for the said girl. She was on havoc! Running all over the place like an idiot, she knows better that she need be on one team but, then again the shadow DID know her.., right?

"Where are they and where are they..?" Lala jokingly playing with her gazes left to right until she was said dizzy, she already know their exact location. That is her powers and curse, she then leaning onto a wall until a weapon. A pole with a ball made from.., whatever it is between metal or steel, it was rather unique.

".., It's a person..," The wielder says and it was a woman and not to mention, shorter than Lala really short.

"I told you haven't I? The shadow wasn't that noisy like, you should at least recognized footsteps fool," A young man walked out from a wall right beside Lala, though he wasn't the guy like the others she met so far. "Golly, I hope you two didn't bash innocent there!" chirped an eccentric boy as he jump.

"Quiet, and also it was her to blame on not me," The boy defend himself, he was between rude and polite. His tone is mostly used for rude people but his words are polite like gentleman. Which side is he on? Rude or (im)polite even?

"You guys can't act like that!" The boy yells scolding the two and a girl who looked emotionless appear lastly. She took a second to glance at Lala, their eyes met for a second and dispersed.

"I'm so very sorry about those two! I'm Sora Ueno a Magic Trainer nice to meet you!" The cheery boy introduces himself.

**[Sora Ueno (16)| Height : 175cm [5'9] |SDT : Magic Trainer]**

Sora trademark is his blonde hair and bright blue eyes, pretty strange for Japanese having for he was more like a foreign than Japanese. He was pretty more like between French or American with his dark blue trench coat with a chain of a pocket-watch hanging out of the left pocket, he also wears long black trousers that cover his feet. He appears not wearing a shoe but uses his trouser as footing.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lala Munesanzun an acrobat call me Lala!" Lala stretched her back for muscles relieve on her back.

"Anyway, are you alone?" Sora inquires.

"Nope, had my group but left them behind, huehehehe!" Lala chuckled.

Kagura shot a disgust glare, "So you left them dead?" He rudely ask.

"Rude words from a holy guy! Nwope! Nwope! Living like monkeys they are, they with another group so I think they will fine, I mean there is a person who uses mele magic's!" Lala twirl her black hair.

"Hmph, I see, anyso.., I'm Kagura Yasunori, Florist, is unpleased to meet you acrobat," Kargua scoffed.

**[Kagura Yasunori (17)|Height : 180 cm [5'11] |SDT : Florist]**

Kagura had a royal blue hair, messy and had a long thin ahoge. His clothing is a student uniform, like white shirt, pants, jackets and so on. But he was different, his brown jacket wear it like some cape over his shoulders, he had bandages rounding his left arm complete set with praying beads in monochrome colors. Brown average pants and loafers are just his other sets.

"Is unpleasing to hear that Yasunori," Lala makes a sarcasm tone complete with meaningful stares.

"No fights!" Sora declares and intervene the two.

"Anyway, ladies what are yours?" Lala glances to the girls, her tone more like a host now.

".., Honoka Kageyama.., a Psychologist.., hello there," The last girl introduces in a small voice.

**[Honoka Kageyama (17)| Height : 169cm [5'7]| SDT : Psychologist]**

Light brown bob tuck with a wings pin, also her bangs was splits evenly, like an eagle with her yellow eyes with indescribable shades, on her face there was a slight of freckles and her skin pretty pale as if she never bathed in sunlight's. Her clothing giving the bookworm feels with lavender cardigan over his dark violet blouse, her knee length lavender skirt with dark violet linings matching her top wear, black leggings with lavender dress shoe.

"You are?" Lala shot a stare to the weapon holder girl which she adverts her glances to other ways. "Come on! Don't be a shy sprout!" Lala pouts.

"_Shy sprout!? Where did that come from?_" Sora, Kagura and Honoka thoughts at the same time.

"It's Beniko Akiyama a Traveler, nice too meet you, I was spacing out sorry..,"

**[Beniko Akiyama (17)| Height : 152cm [5'0] |SDT : Traveler]**

Beniko represents Japan and China, having twin ondango in red colors, boyish twin side-tails and behind her ears is hair that reaches around chest length wrapped in hair spools. Her emerald green eyes blinked twice to stare at the people she sees. Her clothing giving the Chinese and Japanese feels, 2 shorts layered kimono with the shoulders pulled down and a halter style cheongsam underneath she also wears thigh-high tabi socks that she wears okobo shoes over. She also had seen holding a pole with a metallic round ball on the top.

"What's that?" Lala point to Beniko weapon (pretending to be) confused about the said item. "It's called chui, a Chinese weapon,"

"Anyway, I go look around you guys probably can my find my group from my directions," Lala start to walk away quickly. "Wait what?!" Sora surprised.

"She said we can find her group and others if we follow her previous direction," Kagura respond.

"And you all alone?!" Sora still yelling, Kagura almost slap him because his loud voice.

"I'll follow her, you guys can go ahead," Beniko followed Lala.

"See you later!" Lala ran away, Beniko failed to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>[? POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?]<p>

"Ow!" I rubbed my head, and hissing in pain. Okay, whoever that guy was I'm going to payback him! When I tried to get up I hit my forehead onto something and sh*t hurts like hell! Dang! Dang! Double dang! Quatro dang! Six time dang! Ergh, whatever I take a deep breath, perfectly annoyed.

I realizes that I was inside something, like a box, oh, a ball. I tried to push but it was glued, damn it! I notice what the ball I stuck inside like, a gachamon right? Gachaman? Euh, what did Japan called it again? You know the prize balls that usual in machine that needs coins?

Whatever, looks like I'm stuck here and I hope I won't have varicose veins problems later.

* * *

><p>[LALA POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?]<p>

Well, I already almost got killed with a chui now I almost got killed by flames. Which I avoid it easily, I've get used to this kind of attacks. Mavis usually would go for the kill, oh, right. 2 years ago he did trying to kill me literally. Which it was changes by Asbell helping us to change.

_Who the heck is this chick? Yicks, good thing I didn't murdered someone by accident, though I really kinda don't mind of happening, - Ryo Nakana, Pyrotechnician, 17 years old, 5 cm shorter (2 inches shorter). Japanese. Likes Meme allot. Mood : Happy, curios, cheeky. Powers : Flames_

_Lucky girl, is unlike Ryo to get a miss, but I really hoping for a human burning show – Meme Tsumikun, Pop Sensation, 16 years old, 13 cm shorter (5 inches shorter). Japanese. Likes singing allot. Mood : Worry, curios, relieved. Powers : Voice_

_Good thing Mitsuki notice the girl earlier I don't want to know what would happen to her later – Tano Shizuri, Spirit Chaneler, 16 years old, 17 cm taller (7 inches taller). Japanese. Like boys. Mood : Awkward, strange, doubt, curios. Powers : Soul_

_Strange girl, her blackness almost mistook as the shadow before, if weren't for her gold decorations Ryo would probably burn her to ashes – {Mitsuki} Tsumetai, Figure Skater, 15 years old, 2 cm taller (1 inches taller). Japanese. Likes Ices. Mood : Neutral, curios._

Well, these four people are commenting how 'lucky' I am that I able to avoid the white flame. Which is unusual for normal happenings, but I noted it was Ryo powers works. His powers to manipulate the colours of the flames are absolute amazing.

"Anyway, I found the 4th group I should get back now~ (030)" in second I stands and walked away like a robot, literally. "Hey wait!" Ryo yelled at me back.

"Come along! Come along little kiddies!" I sneered like an old men clown.

"Hehe, is this a game you playing now?" Meme joked, though she slightly annoyed by my impolteness.

"Carry on! Shall we meet with the others~?" I sing.

"Wait up!" Ryo yells louder than before, it took me a while to get them away from him. The shadow, I know him or her you could say.., it was genderless. They liked to played pranks harsh and cruel, they do anything they pleased sometimes. Unlike the clown which only Mavis part had on him, though I think he wont remember that clown since it was a real while I think it was when we were 2 (my age) or 3 (Mavis age) when we last time came here.

Oh, right I think Asbell and Qintha was here. It was the same as us, but we stop coming when that incident happens to Asbell and other subjects.

_The clown was least dangerous than the shadow._

_Clown was nice and shadow is bad._

_Never trust any shadow when comes, letting strangers roam in this world._

* * *

><p>[NONE POV | LOCATION : ? | TIME : ?]<p>

Lala caught up with all groups, she told the fourth group to introduces themselves, Ryo takes the first shots. "I'm Ryo Nakana the coolest Pythecnician you'll ever find!" He proudly says those words.

**[Ryo Nakana (17)| Height : 163cm [5'4]| SDT : Pyrotechnician]**

Black hair that was about his mid-length of his neck pretty thick for a boy, he had sharp red flaming red eyes also rather tannish skin and good looking. He looked formal despite being all cheery and loud persona he shows to everyone, wearing a red plaids shirt with black lines, blue jeans, black tennis shoes and a black beanie that slightly shows his cheeky like persona.

"This is Meme Tsumikun the Pop Sensation you should know her from shows right?" Ryo points to the said girl who was waving kindly and smiles gently. "Nice to meet you all," She says.

**[Meme Tsumikun (16)| Height : 155cm [5'1]| SDT : Pop Sensation]**

Two long brown pig-tails that nearly reach her knees, brown and rainbow highlights running through it, her blue eyes clear like the azure sky, her smooth bright pinkish skin tone are shines in her black dress that runs down to the knees with a long-sleeved white dress shirt on top, unbuttoned. Clacking sounds from her black heels that add her 5 cm from her real height.

Ryo eyes blinked widely to Aiolos while the photographer saying; "Yep, I know her-"

"Hey! Are you that jerk paparazzi from last week?!" Ryo accused the brunette, much to the said boy surprises.

"I really don't know what you were, really, really..," An obvious denial from the accused.

"Please forget the past.., I'm Mitsuki Tsumetai a Figure Skater nice too meet you," Mitsuki introduce herself breaking the fight.

**[Mitsuki Tsumetai (15)| Height : 170cm [5'7]|SDT : Figure Skater]**

Mitsuki had blonde hair that tied into a bun, her dark green eyes had a princess aura like, her skin tone is white like snow. Her blue and white sundress had white daisies pattern on the blue part of the dress, followed to a white on the torso and blue with the matching pattern on the skirts, it was ended by big blue ruffles with white laces. Her sky blue socks are reach her knees and her mary janes are in silvery white.

"Oh! I know you! You're that pretty lady in the TV dancing on the ice! I really like your shows!" Jyko beamed in excitement.

"Thanks..," Mitsuki thanking in a low voice.

"Um.., the tall one.., who is he?" Wings questioned suddenly pointing to Tano. His eyes slightly squinted as if he having a problem with sights.

"I.., I'm Tano Shizuri a Spirit Chaneler.., nice too you.., all," Tano awkwardly responded.

**[Tano Shizuri (16)| Height : 195cm [6'5]|SDT : Spirit Chaneler]**

Thick black hair that was fallen around the mid-way point of the neck, it had blue highlights, he also looked pretty skinny, almost like didn't eat allot. Long sleeved shirt to hid his body looks in purple colors, his jeans was ripped (fashion these days?) and an open black jacket.

"Something wrong..?" Lala questioned the hooded boy, strangely Wings shooked his head.

"No, just asking..," Wings replied and then suddenly some red flames lit on air, no, it was will o' wisp. Usually was blue but this one.., is strangely red like vermillion. "Nice," Aiolos takes a picture.

"H-huh?! What is this?!" Kaede panics.

"I know this! It what they called the will o' wisp right, am I right?" Momoko guessed.

"Yep, in red color though," Lala answered.

"Such strange happenings after we all in a complete set, I hope this isn't a seniors pranks from what I heard from Destiny topics," Kagura scoffed.

"Huh? Pretty lights..," Raiko comments after he return from reality.

"Hey, my flames are better than these things!" Ryo let a yellow colored flame from his pointing finger.

"Wait.., why a will o' wisp is doing here? Shouldn't be at swamp, bogs or even marshes?" Beniko question alerting the other students realizing about strange from the folk-tales, they say it was recede when it was close but why is rather normal even they were close?

"G-gaaaah!" Kaede suddenly scream and points to the back. "Huwaah!" followed by Kimiko.

Shadows, shadows everywhere it was a wave of shadows! Though it slightly nearly look likes wave of blades though. "Everyone! Follow the will o' wisp they said they can bring you to safety!" Beniko orders and everyone follows it.

It was rather long trip but they trap themselves into the room while Wings, Sora and Ryo blocked the door. "Where's the exit?!" Jyko rants.

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**SLAB!**

"Yikes! This thing nearly stabs me!" Sora screamed avoiding the piercing needle blade from the shadow.

"Screw it! We both are in the same boat now!" Ryo respond. "I think it's three," Sora corrected.

"Hurry..!" Wings hissed, he was scraped at the waist but slightly still harmless.

"I don't know but let's try looking it!" Momoko says.

"In this kind of place?!" Kaede yells panicking.

Then suddenly the floor breaks and showed a black hole sucking them down. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone screams some are surprises, shock and reflexes on it. Lala chuckles, she's the one who found the switch. The door breaks and the black hole closes, the shadows ranting this and that complaining losing its prey. "I'll get you next time..!"

**To be continue..**

* * *

><p>"Lala likes playing dirty huh?" Crow chuckled though his expression was pretty annoyed because Clear antics again. Right now he was holding a certain foot dear <em>coughcoughbrothercoughcough<em> of his trying to kick him, knocking him out. "Let go my foot Crow,"

"Yeah, let him go!" The brown boy supports.

"Please be perfectly let him go Crow, or.., as a Perfectionist I will be perfectly punished you for violence in this room! The deal is on the paper," Alviss threaten.

**[Alviss ? (?)| Height : 160cm (5'3) |SDT : Perfectionist]**

Alviss blonde hair tied into a perfect twin pig tailed braids, blue eyes clear like the sky and white skin at porcelain. Her sky themed sundress and her white well sewed and decorative jacket, her white kitty heels look pretty usable to hit and run someone.

"Shut up Quirk and you too Alviss!" Crow snap at the two but this cause him to lose his own focus on Clear making the smaller boy kick him with his second foot. "Ow!"

Crow left cheek left in sharp pain and Clear hissed on the pain on his head. This cause Alviss in further annoyance, "You two get us some popcorns and drinks, the usual ones and don't be late!" Alviss ordered.

"You and what army woman," Clear insults, Alviss pulled out a AK-47 from the Quirk (which the said boy yelp in surprises) cape, much to Clear and Crow annoyance (also shock and fears) the two do what they told. Alviss snorted at the two while but Quirk started to pouted. "I'm the Magician and why in the world you can pulled that out?!"

**[Quirk(?) ? (?)| Height : 180cm (5'11) |SDT : Magician]**

He features many brown colors on himself, his short hair slight bowl like but the bangs from his left to right getting more and more longer until his right side bangs was the most longest to the chin length, brown top hat, brown magician cape with black at the inside, black sleeveless dress shirt, brown vest, black jabot, dark brown pants and black shoes. His skin tone was seen to be pale but wasn't that pale as Clear or Crow as, just pale but plainly healthy. By his masquerade white snake scales skin mask on his face, it was clearly unknown what kind of face or eyes he had.

"I had my powers as a Perfection there," Alviss lift her shoulders and Quirk put himself into the same spot of the seat.

**Prologue: Welcome to blue sea of Despairs**

**{Parte: 2}**

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia :<strong>

**Yeah, some of you might notice that there is a new OC in here and you knew there is one OC that didn't appear (or mention), you'll know why**

**Lala wasn't so random like the last time I was a pretty idiot that time**

**No don't worry Darkzexal I did not throw away your OC, but I really liking him allot**

**Also I had this chapter get a re-write (once) though I done pretty early. The groups also got changed but I think, not so much.**

**Group 1 :**

**Lala, Kagura, Beniko and Wings**

**Group 2 :**

**Jyko, Meme, Ryo and Kaede**

**Group 3 :**

**Momoko, Sora, Kimiko and Raiko**

**Group 4 :**

**Aiolos, Honoka, Mitsuki and Tano**

**OC drawings are in processing on the making looks and all, by the way do you guys want to do a Deviantart request draw? I'll draw them when had time (I'm a "Do anything you want- type")**

**Deviantart, Little-Shy-Joker, so be patience with this kid! Huwehuwehuwehehehehe! It's kinda free -w- so it's okay to request it.**

**Breaking Future had 7 OC candidates! But 1 girl in 6 boys people! Send me more! So after this Breaking Future would updated weekly but I had my third SYOC on!**

**Oblivion Gate : 0 candidates –Set AFTER SDD!**

**Send in P.M or other Medias but NO in review! OAO! Since it would reveal all past to other authors and would be no fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowplayer360 : Your wrong, and I notice you mention being tired so it's okay~<strong>

**The OC Maker : No, mime are too dangerous and least creepy (to some people)! Especially the invisible weapon! They'll be dead first before the killing game starts!**

**MidnightMoonKid : Oh so you're Ayama-chan?! I thought I lost you forever! #Hugs**

**Mugi-pyon : Yeah, tell me about that time all the OCs collects was harder than I thought would be. Yicks! Main reason why story is messy as hell, was being impatience and I'm glad I had an ally with the same nature of me! (See the recent SYOC re-write updates, Hint; Had Shonen-ai features)**

**Too bad that she will takes sometimes to get all chapter standing on! Even though I really super impatience for it! X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao! Ciao!<strong>

**Third update will be next month and not promising the date (again)**


End file.
